stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Malecathi
"Malecathi are not motivated by hatred or resentment, but from the sheer pleasure in seeing an end to all life as we know it in agony, compared to them, Wraith and Goa'uld were even to be considered benevolent!"- Teal'c The Malecathi are one of the civilization belonging to the Milky Way, but from the Galaxy Caelum, driven by an unnatural desire to destroy sentient life without any reason. They despite being a relatively few, are one of the major scourges of the Galaxy Caelum. History The beginnings Do not know the origins of Malecathi and you do not even know the planet that gave birth to this civilization temibie bloody, but according to the chronicles of the city of Atlantis, it seems that Alterans been in contact with this civilization about 25,000 years ago during the exploration of the galaxy Caelum. The first relations between the two civilizations were fully peaceful and at the time seemed to be the same Malecathi least developed of the same Alterans. For over a century the relations between the two civilizations were in full friendship until suddenly the alliance was established less unleashing some territorial disputes. Because of the technology less advanced, the Malecathi were soon defeated and relegated back on their homeworld by the victors but unexpectedly left the galaxy. The cause of clogged alliance with the Alterans was due to the experiments carried out by scientists Alterans population Malecathi during the alliance of 100 years before. These experiments had created a new breed of warriors particularly intelligent but without any morality. Despite attempts to suppress and cover up the experiment, subjects were mingled in the population Malecathi and in a short time began to have episodes of extreme violence until what remained of the company Malecathi not died out, replaced by new super race that began immediately to exterminate entire planets just for the sake of seeing death in populations. Alteran/Malecathi war The Malecathi even though they were the most advanced race in the galaxy Caelum, were clearly in technological inferiority compared to the more advanced Alterans and right now it was clear that the technology of Alterans would have far exceeded that of any sector in Malecathi. Ships Alteran as more powerful ships could inflict serious damage to several ships simultaneously Malecathi snza be virtually damage and this allowed initially to Alterans to dominate the conflict. Despite the great technological initial disadvantage, the Malecathi began to use tactics that drew in the trap of the Ancient city-ships and forced to surrender on several planets deemed non-existent. By implementing the new technology Alterana to that in their possession, the Malecathi began to win decisive battles even if not definitive. Slowly technology Malecathi began to improve and to dangerously close to that of the most advanced Alterans until the plug to the power of the entities set up by experiments Alterans, did not end the conventional war between the two civilizations. Without mercy or moral, new Malecathi launched into violent attacks that led to huge losses in the ranks Alterans and forced them to flee from the galaxy Caelum. Genetic decay Because of the experiments carried out, the Malecathi were replaced by new subjects within a single decade, and only due to a genetic mutation that led to the collapse of much of the population genetic mutant, there was an attack in other galaxies between where the Milky Way itself. Despite the best minds, the genetic problem could not be resolved and for millennia the population Malecathi came to a few thousand copies. To further slow the genetic decay, the remaining population was placed in stasis for over 20,000 years until 1999. Milky Way war Were hibernating for over 20,000 years, the survivors were awakened Malecathi They alter inadvertently when a signal came through the stargate network in the galaxy. Without waiting for further confirmation Malecathi numerous warships headed for the signal trying to track her down, but without success. The awakening of the entire population, however, was completed just over a decade, and unfortunately for the same Malecathi, genetic damage, however, had left a rather large number of victims during hibernation. Abandoned the planet to the edge of the entire fleet, the Malecathi headed en masse to a galaxy not so far away that seemed to come from a pretty strong signal. Once in the new galaxy, began to study intensively some planets before attacking the main mass future enemy. The information regarding the further Alterans made them crazy and within one year, destroyed dozens of planets using their superior technology until they ran into one of the bases Tau'ri. Despite the superior technology, the Malecathi were temporarily stopped their use of the technology of the City of Atlantis came to the rescue of the base Tau'ri in the Milky Way. Though it lost with the weapons Alterane some vessels, the Malecathi managed to track down the heirs of Alterans. Aware that he had also tracked the heirs of genetic Alterans , the planet Earth Malecathi immediately tried unsuccessfully since almost all the planets on which landed , did not possess the proper coordinates and for over a whole year and the Malecathi continued to clash with mixed events with the hated Tau'ri and their allies. the destruction of the planet Dakara and M'kau , led to a turning point as the Free Jaffa Nation , so far remained on the sidelines along with the Tok'ra , entered the war on the side of the allies Tau'ri . Despite the sharp increase in the number of enemies , technology Malecathi succeeded in establishing itself and from the outset it was clear that the war would be long and bloody . Additional information regarding the Malecathi came when the city of Atlantis, the database gave more information about their genetics . Despite this information , the war Tau'ri / Malecathi assumed the bloodiest tones . "Are not so bad these Malecathi, but if we want to restore our domain, we have to respect the agreements or we could never more appeal!" - Zeus Many were the defeats in the second year , so as to bring the Earth and its allies to the idea of asking for help with their former enemies are still alive and hidden in the galaxy, or in the worst case , to surrender to the winners. Confident of victory , the Malecathi continued to plague the alliance ravaging the land protectorate Tau'ri and approaching the final victory. The sudden entry into the war by an unknown enemy gave the Malecathi , a further proof of their ferocity sangunaria , destroying a large part of the fleet sent to stop them. Despite the easy victory in the field, Malecathi suddenly had to withdraw. The continuous experiments to stop the genetic decay , brought in just one year to the deterioration of his physical condition so as to force them to leave the galaxy and to return to their nlla hope of finding a more permanent solution . Phsichology and Physiology Malecati are a humanoid breed somewhat similar to human beings, but with different differences. Their skin is entirely diaphanous and their height is almost 2 feet high, they have no hairy surface tend to suppress any facial expression. I. Their mind is considerably more developed than that of man because of Alterans' experiments, but they no longer have the capacity for speech. In addition, these experiments have intensified their blood and free violence. An additional problem with Malecathi is the general decay of the genetic experiments that they have caused. Malecathi Known * Kelani Categoria:Races Categoria:Malecathi